


Dancing in the Rain

by Jaelav3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Thunder and Lightning, Wheelchairs, and roomates, and they were neighbors, might have implied/non-graphic sex in the future, omg and roommates, omg they were neighbors, slow (but not THAT slow) burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelav3/pseuds/Jaelav3
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is constantly annoyed by her childish cheery neighbor, Peridot, until an accident happens that puts Peridot in a wheel chair. She decides to finally do something good in her life, and takes the position as her caretaker.Might have a little bit of cussing, and maybe some sexual themes (most likely no smut though) later on, I don't know.This book is dedicated to Alaina Housley. Your parents, brother, and school miss you very much! We love you! <3 R.I.P.Cross-posted on Wattpad.com





	1. The House Across the Street / When Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Each page is two chapters, unlike on wattpad.

The House Accross the Street:  
Lapis never thought much of the house across the street. It was colorful and eccentric, the opposite of her dull gray house. Not until she learned who lived in it. Peridot Greene was the oddest person she had ever met. She once had a normal job, with a pretty decent standing at Diamond Enterprises. Some say she was straight as a line, and was as loyal as was humanly possible to the firm's head, Jauniette Diamond. Then one day, she refused to listen to her manager, as she called her inside. She instead walked out into the street, and into the pouring rain. She kicked off her platform shoes, and danced barefoot in the rain. Her tight bun was undone, to reveal a mess of blond curls hugging her face, and for the first time in a very, very long time, she smiled. She laughed. She threw her head back, and let the rain hit her face. She moved into that house across the street, and became a gardener, and she never regretted it since. The first time Lapis met Peridot was when she knocked on her door the day after she moved in, holding a homemade key lime pie. Everything about Peridot annoyed Lapis. From her neon green overalls splattered in paint that burned her eyes to look at, to her dirty yellow gloves that she used for gardening that were messing up the pie tin. Nevertheless, Lapis let her in. She greeted her. She acted courteous. She politely asked her to take of her muddy boots, and invited her inside. Peridot sat on the couch, and immediately started rambling off.

"I could hardly believe it when they said someone new was moving into the neighborhood! It gets lonely here, seeing as no one in this area is quite fond of me, though I don't know why,"

You don't say, thought Lapis. She would be sure to add "annoying" to the ever-growing list of the small girl's infuriating traits. Peridot chattered on. This girl just doesn't shut up!

Lapis was relieved when Peridot left. Lapis had lived in her late parents' house for as long as she could remember, and she could remember a lot. She could remember the waves on the boat that came and swallowed them up. She could remember the life boat, that she froze in for days, with meager supplies for food and water. It was quite a spectacle when she arrived on the coast of some far off country. Some friends of the family recognized her, and sent her back to America at once. She was only eleven years old, and spent the years leading up to her eighteenth birthday in foster care. She had the dull gray house waiting for her when she grew up. She attended community college, and now here she was, at age twenty-four. Fresh out of college, and eager to start a life on her own. She'd always been quite anti-social, and Peridot, only a few years younger than herself, reminded her of all she'd worked to avoid. So, she avoided her, yet Peridot was unavoidable. She was determined to make a place for herself in Lapis's life, whether she wanted her to or not. That's how we are here now. Months later, on a rainy October day. This is where her story begins.

\---

When Lightning Strikes:  
The rain thundered hard on Lapis's bedroom window. She sighed and closed her book. It was much too noisy to read under these weather conditions. She stood up to leave when she heard something.  
"Woo-hoo!" someone shouted, somehow louder than the rain itself. Lapis opened the window a slither.  
"Peridot?"  
"Lazuli! Wonderful day to be out in the rain, isn't it?" the perky girl shouted in return.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm just enjoying this beautiful weather! Dancing in the rain!"  
"Again? Isn't it starting to thunder?" Lapis looked on at the ominous clouds above. The sky shook with a mighty roar, "Whatever your doing, you need to keep it down. Want me to call with a noise complaint... again?"  
Peridot skipped up to her scolding neighbor's porch with a mischievous smile. She picked up a handful of mud, and threw it up in Lapis's direction. Luckily, gravity made it plop harmlessly on the ground beside Peridot, splattering her pant leg.  
"Hey!" Lapis shouted, furious. "Get away from my property!"  
"What, is it illegal now to have fun?" she teased, wiggling her eye brows under her obnoxious yellow rain hat.  
"Yes, Peridot. Trespass and vandalism of property is illegal,"  
"Fine, fine. Party-pooper..."  
Lapis squinted at the woman.  
"What in the world are you wearing?"  
"You like it? I picked it out myself!"  
"I can tell,"  
Peridot was wearing the most horrendous get up. Besides the yellow hat, she wore a teal tie-died t-shirt, Peach colored overalls with cream-colored swirls, that looked like they had been painted on, a green fabric belt with alien print, and tied around her waist over the belt was the ugliest raincoat ever. It was brown and covered in rainbow flowers, with peace signs in the middle. on her feet were knee high blue tie-died socks, stained with mud, and flashy purple rain boots covered in mud. Lapis almost threw up in her mouth. She wouldn't of been caught dead in something like that.  
Peridot did a leap through the air and landed in the street again.  
"You know, I wonder when we'll see a rainbow?" She shouted to Lapis. Lapis decided she'd had enough of talking to Little Miss Crazy, and went to close her window, which was letting in a bit of spray. She heard another grumble of thunder, and then a flash of very bright light flashed in the corner of her eye. Her face singed, and sparks flew. She flew back into the wall. The dim light of her room flickered out. She blinked a few times, and felt a searing heat down below. She rushed to her window. Her porch was on fire! She rushed downstairs, and grabbed the fire extinguisher.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."  
She put out the flames, then breathed a sigh of relief. She still smelt something. Something that seemed a lot like burnt flesh. She looked up and screamed. Tears formed as she shakily reached for her phone in her back pocket.  
"H-hello? 9-11?" She asked shakily, struggling to stay calm, "I have an emergency,"


	2. The Stale Smell of a Hospital / Fitful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is rushed to the hospital. / Lapis has trouble sleeping.

The Stale Smell of a Hospital:  
Lapis didn't snap out of her shock until the ambulance was already halfway down the street. She started to chase after it.  
"Wait! No! Please stop!"  
The paramedics couldn't hear her. She ran to her car, and followed it as fast as she could. Her breathing started to spike. She shakily took some pills with some day old water she had in one of the front cup holders. She hit a light, and decided to take a moment to close her eyes and attempt to process what just happened. Peridot had been struck by lightning. She could die. The light turned green too soon. The idea of losing Peridot was too painful, as much as the dorito-shaped gremlin annoyed her. She rushed into the hospital's parking lot, the idea of losing Peridot still fresh in her mind. She skid into the building, hair sopping wet. She anxiously approached the woman at the front counter.   
"May I help you?"  
"Um, yes. I'm looking for, uh, Peridot G-Greene," she rubbed her freezing bare arms. "She was just submitted here five minutes ago. She's twenty-two, and dressed in the ugliest damn thing-"  
"Ah, yes. She's right down to hall,"  
"Perfect!"  
"So, are you a relative, or a girlfriend, or-?"  
Lapis blushed. "Ah, no,"  
"A close friend then?"  
"Not really-"  
"Then I'm sorry miss. I'm afraid, I can't let to over there,"  
Lapis scowled.  
"What?"   
After a swift argument, and a near call of security, she angrily stomped from the ward, the stale scent of the hospital still tingling in her nose, along with the smell of burnt flesh, and the salt of the sea that took her parents.  
She sat in her car for a while. She couldn't keep the tears from flowing. What was she doing? She didn't even like Peridot! Like the counter lady said, they weren't even friends. She thought back to the day her and her parents left for the boat trip that ended their lives. Oh, how she hated her parents then. They were cold and aloof, and had more money then they knew what to do with. How else were they able to afford such a nice big house? Her parents never loved or cared about her, or at least they never showed that they did. This whole trip thing was so sudden and out of the blue, that Lapis didn't know how to feel about it. She recalled how claustrophobic the ship's cabin made her feel. She had left it to get some fresh air. She was a very good swimmer, and wondered what it would be like to swim out there. She leaned on a rail on the main deck, watching the beautiful crashing waves get bigger and bigger, when suddenly her mother grabbed her and pulled her below deck. They decided to wait out the storm, but the storm had other plans. The last she saw of her parents was their solemn faces as she was lowered into the boat into the sea. Why didn't they join her? There was plenty of room? Then the boat was capsized under a wave, and the ocean took them from her forever. That's not the only tragic thing that has happened to her. It seemed as if the world was never done with Lapis Lazuli. She sighed as she dried her eyes, and pulled out of the parking lot at last.

\---

Fitful Night:  
By the time Lapis got home it was night. She had stopped at a fast food place for dinner. The day just didn't seem real to Lapis. It was just a few hours ago that Peridot was laughing, and playing, and dancing in the rain. Now Peridot may never dance again. It was too horrible to think about, but Lapis couldn't help it. Lapis thought she should get ready for bed. Tomorrow was Monday, and she had her shift at the coffee shop.  
She slugged her way to the shower. Back when she was eleven, all water scared her. Now only the ocean, lakes, rivers, and swimming pools had that effect. She undressed and turned on the water and reach her hand in to test it. Too cold. Lapis hated the cold, it reminded her of the lifeboat she wasted away in for days. She shivered, and adjusted the knob again. Just right. She stepped inside. She let the water cascade down her body, and didn't actually start to wash for a long time. She was too busy thinking about Peridot. She tried to force the thoughts aside, but she just couldn't. She finally got out and got dressed.   
She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes, but everytime she saw either Peridot or her parents' grim faces flash beneath her eyelids. She sat up, and decided to call the hospital and try and get an update. The person who answered was the desk lady. Great.   
"You again?" the lady questioned rudely once she realized who was on the other end. Lapis convinced her to give her an answer.  
"She's alive, okay, that's all I can tell you. Good bye! Geez, calling at this hour..." She hung up to phone. It felt like a ton of bricks were lifted from her body.   
"Peridot's alive!" She whispered into the dark. Though, her nerves were far from calmed. She couldn't imagine getting struck by lightning. The pain she must be going through...   
Stop worrying so much, you hardly even know her! she scolded herself once again. But that wasn't true and she knew it. She did know Peridot, or at least she thought she did. She closed her eyes and tried to remember all she knew about Peridot, and all her memories with her. All that came up was negative insults.   
The poor girl got struck by lightning, and all I've ever been is cruel!  
She didn't get to sleep until well past midnight.


	3. Business as Usual / Lost Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis goes back to work. / Lapis knows what it's like to lose.

Business as Usual:  
Lapis tumbled into work the next morning nearly forty minutes late. Her eye bags were very prominent upon her face.   
Amethyst looked like she wanted to say something, but refrained.  
Lapis was not the sort of person you wanted to mess with.   
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl worked with Lapis as baristas. The three of them lived together and co-raised a little boy named Steven. Amethyst was Steven's twenty-one-year-old adopted sister. She always had a loud and obnoxious sense of humor that drove Pearl up-the-wall crazy. Pearl was the thirty-year-old best friend of Steven's mother. The way she talks about her, though, you'd think she was her lover. Then there was Garnet, who spent her time in stoic silence, but even Garnet had more emotion than Lapis ever showed. She's about twenty-eight, and was was another close friend of Steven's mother. Some say she idolized her. Steven's mother passed away in childbirth. His father helps raise him sometimes, too. Steven's fourteen-years-old now. The kid always comes by on his bike around noon to visit his family at work. Lapis, despite her coldness towards his family, was quite fond of the boy. You could say that he was her only friend. How sad is that? The boy appeared that day right on schedule. He ran inside with his bike helmet still on his head of dark curls. The chubby thing was panting as he gave each of his family members a hug. Then he did something he'd never done in from of his family before. He hugged Lapis. While Lapis was always cold and dark around others, she was entirely different around Steven. They would sometimes go on walks after her shifts. He was a very good listener. Lapis made Steven promise never to tell his family about their friendship, for reasons Steven didn't understand. Now it was revealed to all.  
"Steven! You don't even know her, silly," Pearl chided him. He blushed and let go.   
"Sorry, Pearl," he mumbled, turning to Lapis, "Sorry, Lapis,"  
"Um... That's okay, kid," she said in response.   
"I have to go now, I told one of my friends I'd visit her today. I just wanted to see you guys before I left,"  
"Take care, honey," Garnet told him.  
Amethyst laughed when the boy sprinted out again.  
"Little buddy's friends with half the town. He's probably going to see his girlfriend,"  
"Amethyst! They're only friends!" Pearl exclaimed.  
"For now. Hey, Lapis, what was the deal with Steve-man huggin' ya like that?"  
Lapis looked down.  
"Umm..."  
Her phone started to ring, saving her. She answered. It was the hospital.

\---

Lost Things:  
Apparently, Peridot had no living relatives, and had put Lapis down as her emergency contact.   
"I'll be there right away! Pearl, cover for me while I'm gone," she ripped off her apron and booked it to her car, leaving Pearl staring in disbelief, and mumbling something about "no right to ask for favors when they rarely even talked".  
Lapis arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. The counter lady looked as if the vain in her forehead was going to burst.  
"What the fu-"  
"Save it. I'm her emergency contact,"  
"Emergency contact my ass," she checked her computer, "Wait. You're serious?"  
"What do you think? Room please,"  
"Room 109, to the right," she grumbled.  
Lapis rushed to the right, without another word to the woman. She got to the door and hesitated. Would Peridot be glad to see her? She shouldn't be, after the way Lapis trated her all those times. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a mess of voices from inside.  
"Come in," a nurse said.  
Lapis opened the door to a small hospital room bustling with doctors who seemed to be arguing. They all stopped when Lapis entered the room. Lapis looked down and walked into view of Peridot's bed. She looked up at the shell of a girl. Peridot smiled when she saw her, but it was worn. Her pale skin was red and sore.   
"Hey, Lazuli..." She croaked. Lapis felt angry. She wanted to punch and kick and claw at whatever made such a lively and vibrant soul loose her usual aura of cheer. A doctor led her back to the hallway. She was nervous and tense.  
"She will be free to be released hopefully within the next day or so,"  
Lapis's chest flooded with relief.  
"That's good,"  
"But, we think you should be aware of her condition. The strike damaged her lower limbs. She will be confined to a wheel chair until further notice, but to be honest, the chances of her making a full recovery are slim,"   
Lapis's mind swam. Her stomach clenched up again, and she had to remind herself to breathe. The thought hit her like the lightning that put them here. Peridot will never walk again. Peridot will never dance in the rain again. She couldn't help the tears. She waved away the doctor, who went back inside with a glance of pity. Lapis curled up on the floor and sobbed. She didn't even notice when a small figure walked up to her.   
"Lapis?"


	4. That Simple Spark / New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets and idea. / Lapis is given a tour of her new living space.

That Simple Spark:  
Lapis looked up in horror at the boy in front of her. She once promised never to cry in front of Steven again. Another promise broken. Another charade gone.   
"You- you were just at work! How did you- why would you?" Steven shook his head, then wrapped his arms around the woman. Lapis pushed him away and ran. She ran almost as fast as she did when-   
The memories of her past stopped her cold in her tracks. Her tears came harder, and she burst out into the hospital's garden to avoid being seen by a passing nurse. Steven found her there, broken and sobbing, like she did in the hallway.   
"Lapis, you should talk to me. I came here to visit Peridot. Do you know her?" Steven asked softly. Lapis could only nod. She finally sighed, and told Steven all about her history with Peridot, and her unfortunate accident. Like previously mentioned, Steven was a good listener. When Lapis asked Steven how he knew Peridot, he smiled and laughed.  
"It's a long story. Peridot should be the one to tell you,"   
Lapis felt a little cheated, as she took the time to tell him her long story.  
"So, how are you holding up Lapis?" He continued, "I heard from Pearl that you recently got a raise,"  
Lapis would have never thought the others to speak of her outside of work. It made her curious.  
"Yeah. Say, Steven, what else have your family said of me outside of work?"  
"Not much, really. They fell sad for you, mostly. They say your always so cold and distant. Always on your own. They respect that you don't want to be their friend, but they also think that your very lonely, and could use the company anyways. They gave up after a while, though,"   
"Why is this the first I've heard of this?" Tears crept back to Lapis's eyes. She prayed Steven wouldn't notice. Of course he did.  
"You've never asked," he said, simply, then reached out to her and wiped a single tear off her cheek, "but if you want to, I'll tell them not to talk about you anymore,"  
"No, Steven, its fine. That would only raise more questions,"  
Steven nodded and changed the subject.  
"Lapis, may I ask you, why do you care so much about Peridot? In your own words, you were horrible to her,"  
Lapis sighed. "It's as much a mystery to me as it is to you. Let's head back to the room. Peridot will be wanting to see you,"  
Lapis came back again after work the next day. Peridot was settled into her wheelchair for the first time. Lapis watched her face light up as she zoomed up and down the hallway. Peridot was well aware that the chair would also be her prison. Lapis, who knew well about prisons, wondered how someone in such a situation could be so cheerful. She was informed that Peridot would need a live-in aid, but she didn't think much of it. Only then, watching the light return to the blonde girl's eyes did the thought hit her. She went straight up to the doctor, and pulled him aside. She thought about what Steven said. Why do you care so much about Peridot? He knew it was out of character for Lapis, and so was what she was about to do. She looked the doctor straight in the eye.  
"I want to be Peridot's caretaker,"

\---

New Things:  
Lapis looked around at her large home.  
"I'll be back, I promise," she told it, as if it could hear, or even respond. It was not like Lapis to talk to material things, but she had worked so hard for that house, and now she was going to leave it behind. She took a deep breath and grabbed her suitcase by its handle. "It's only for a little while, it's only for a little while," she repeated under her breath as she exited the house and looked up at the monstrosity across the street.  
"Ding-dong! Ding-Dong! Quack!"  
Lapis wondered why there was a quack at the end of that doorbell chime, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.   
"Coming!" she heard faintly from the other side of the door, "Ow!"  
Peridot opened the door nursing her left elbow.   
"Agh! That cloddy door... I'm still learning to operate this this thing," she gestured to her wheelchair, which she decorated with a bunch of green alien stickers. Lapis looked to the walls. They were a collage of what looked like finger paintings over what was once a beige wall. Lapis had to admit that some of them were pretty good. She could easily make out aliens and chickens and robots and rainbows. Some were of people that she couldn't recognize. There were some childish paintings mixed in. One was of two stick figures holding hands. It was labelled "Peridot and Steven". Lapis reminded herself that she should ask Peridot about that one day.   
"Come in, no need to sit here staring!" Peridot told her. Lapis followed her in cautiously. Peridot chattered on as she led Lapis into the living room with Lapis's luggage in her lap.  
"I still couldn't believe it when they told me you were taking the job, I said..."  
"Woah," Lapis murmured. She knew that Peridot's house was roughly the same size as hers, but wow did a paint job make a difference. The walls of Peridot's living room was painted to appear like a barn, which made it look so spacious and wild, yet still cozy. She had an array of sofas and chairs huddled around a television mounted on the wall above the fireplace. Lapis never lit hers, despite her house always being cold, which bothered her. Peridot's looked like it was lit once a day, even in the summer. Trinkets and nick-nacks cluttered the top of it and the floor around it. It was a wonder the place hadn't caught on fire yet. Computer parts laid scattered on top and underneath the dining table, and the kitchen was overflowing with cook books and tacky kitchen tools that you find online. Behind the couches was a computer desk with one of those gaming chairs behind it. Behind that was a large sliding glass door leading out to a vast backyard, of which half was taken up by a beautiful garden. Despite Lapis's natural green thumb, her own backyard was a tangle of weeds, thorns, and ivy. A twinge of envy stung in her stomach.   
"So, the kitchen and dining area is to the left, and the living room is to the right. There's a door in the kitchen leading to the wine cellar, if you're into that stuff. The backyard is there as you can see. Feel free to enjoy my garden... Oh! And upstairs is my bedroom and guest room where you will be staying! The room is painted a fuzzy peach color right now, but we can paint it any color you like if you want. I'm probably gonna need some assistance getting up the stairs, but that's part of what you're here for. I have three bathrooms. One connected to my room, one at the end of the hall upstairs, and one was in the hallway we passed on our way in. Your toiletries and pills can go in the main one upstairs, since the one downstairs is a bit... cluttered. Did you bring any pills?"  
Lapis blushed. It wasn't something she liked to talk about.  
"Well, yes," she mumbled, "Just some anti-depressants and... other stuff. Just don't go snooping around in any of it and we'll get along fine,"  
Peridot nodded.  
"I think we are going to become good friends!"  
Lapis looked Peridot and her peculiar house up and down.   
"I wouldn't count on it," she muttered.


	5. More Than What Meets the Eye / Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot spend a day out. / Lapis and Peridot have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> References to alcoholism, past rape, past abuse, panic attacks, and other sensitive subjects.  
> Please be advised.  
> Those with sensitivities to these subjects should skip this one (Or at least Sweet Dreams).

More Than What Meets the Eye:  
Lapis spent the first few days keeping to herself. Peridot was pretty unavoidable. Lapis didn't talk to her much. She spent her time, when she wasn't helping Peridot, tending the garden, reading her books, hating everything, and guarding the upstairs medicine cabinet with her life, not particularly in that order. She avoided the wine cellar almost as much as she tried to avoid Peridot. Nope. She told herself. Not falling down that rabbit hole again.  
One day Peridot rolled into the living room where Lapis was reading.  
"What now?" Lapis asked looking up.  
Peridot looked like a puppy who wanted to go for a walk.  
"I want to go out today,"  
"And?"  
"And you're going too. You are my aid after all,"  
"Fine," Lapis got up and set down her book, "Where do you want to go?"  
That's how Lapis ended up driving Peridot to the park. After parking Peridot's bright green truck in a handicap spot, she helped her out. Peridot pointed in the direction she wanted to go, and she took her there. Peridot's eyes lit up.  
"Swingggggggg,"  
"Is that even possible in your condition?"  
"Swing, please!"  
"Geez, you're worse than a little kid. I expect you need to be pushed,"  
"Well, its not like I can kick my legs anymore, now can I?"  
Lapis rolled her eyes. It seemed there was a lot more to Peridot's personality than just an optimistic know-it-all.  
Lapis, with a lot of effort, helped Peridot into the swing. She started to push her.  
"Higher!"  
"How old are you?"  
Despite her attitude, she pushed Peridot a little harder.  
"Hold on tight, okay? I can see the headlines now, 'Caretaker Pushes Client Off of Swing. Could Malicious Intent Be Afoot?',"  
Peridot laughed, a beautiful dorky sound, but tightened her grip on the swing.  
They played in the park for a while, and Lapis hated to admit it, but she was actually having fun.  
"I'm hungry," Peridot complained at last.  
"Ugh! It's like I'm babysitting the world's biggest toddler,"  
"Don't you worry, Lazuli. I packed us a picnic!"  
They left the playground and set down a rainbow blanket on the grass under a large tree.  
Peridot threw grapes into the air and caught them in their mouth.  
"It's bad enough that you're dressed like a green-obsessed kindergartner," Lapis gestured to Peridots dark green overalls over a lime green tee-shirt. It was like she had a surplus of overalls... And green. Peridot stuck out her tongue at her. It reminded Lapis of her of when she was younger. Lapis used to stick out her tongue and blow a raspberry whenever she didn't want to give an intelligent response. It only worked for so long.  
"Um, Lazuli? You're, um, kinda spacin' out there,"  
"Oh, it's nothing," Lapis blushed and turned towards the rest of the park.  
"There's a lot of birds out today,"  
Peridot looked at her worriedly, then went started chattering about types of flying fauna.  
"I should probably start working," Peridot said, getting her stickered covered laptop from her backpack, which hung on the back of her wheelchair.  
"Work?"  
"Well, yeah! I gotta pay the bills some how. I type code from home and semd it into companies. I also do stuff like programming, IT, modifications, you name it!"  
"Hmm... Do you hacking?"  
Peridot smiled mischievously.  
"For a price. Why? Ya' got a job you want done?"  
Lapis laughed. Peridot's heart fluttered oddly at the adorable snorts she made.  
"Naw," Lapis smiled warmly at her, in a way she never had before, "I'll leave you to your work now," she pulled out her book and started to read. Peridot closed her laptop.  
"You know what? I can do this later. What are you reading,"  
To Lapis's own surprise, she felt only slightly annoyed by this.  
"It's the novelized version of an award winning manga. It's called Pretty Hairstylist. It's a little corny and a little vain, but I like it. It's about this girl, who takes a hairstyling apprenticeship at her aunt's boutique, but she must complete with her cousins to- well, it would be better if I could just read it to you.  
Peridot's eyes lit up.  
"Can you? Pleeeaaase?"  
"Ugh, fine," Lapis dog-eared her page and flipped to the beginning. She cleared her throat, "Chapter One, A Not-So-Glamourous Start..."  
Peridot was surprisingly a good listener. She reacted at all the appropriate times. Lapis's throat soon got tired.  
"Parched? Me too,"  
"You haven't been reading for the past hour. Speaking if which, what time is it?"  
"Half-passed three. And I have something to quench that thirst of yours, that's what she said,"  
"Did you just say 'that's what she said' under your breath?"  
"Of course not, I'm not that immature!"  
Lapis raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Anyways, I brought some wine from my cellar. Specifically a 2005 Sauvignon Blanc,"  
Lapis was really tempted, but she squeezed her eyes shut, and looked away, hugging her arms.  
"No thanks, I'm good,"  
"But you just said you were thirs-"  
"I said I'm fine!" Lapis shouted.  
Silence.  
Lapis sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Peridot, I shouldn't of yelled. It's just that I've had... A drinking problem, in the past. I can't have anything with alcohol in it. Not again,"  
"It's okay, Lapis. I understand,"  
"You called me Lapis,"  
"I guess I did,"  
Lapis helped Peridot into the truck later that day as the sun started to set in the distance. Lapis lit up a cigarette as she drove back to Peridot's place.  
"Hey!"  
"I said I was quitting drinking,"  
They laughed.  
"Seriously, though, you should put that out,"

\---

Sweet Dreams:  
A few weeks passed, and Lapis could honestly say that she no longer hated Peridot. Lapis walked downstairs carrying some laundry. Peridot sat in the couch watching TV.  
"Peridot! I'm not your mother, your gonna have to help me fold this laundry. Just because your crippled doesn't mean your helpless,"  
"Uh huh,"  
"Peridot! At least look at me- Oh my God, is that Camp Pining Hearts!?"  
"You know the show?"  
"Of course I know the show! I used to watch my mother's old tapes back when VHS was a thing,"  
"Hmm,"  
"What?"  
"It just doesn't seem like your kind of thing,"  
"I read cheesy manga adaptations,"  
"True. Wanna watch?"  
They were finding more similarities between themselves everyday.  
"What season is this?"  
"Ugh, five,"  
"Ew!"  
"I know! Paulette was especially bitchy in this season,"  
No way! You hate Paulette too!? Don't tell me you also ship Pierrcy,"  
"Oh my stars, I do!"  
"Shut up, that's my OTP!"  
"Mine too, what are waiting for? Get over here and watch it then!"  
"You couldn't stop me if you tried,"  
The laundry was left discarded at the foot of the couch. Soon it was nearly ten at night.  
"I should probably get to bed now," Lapis said at last.  
"Coward! It's far too early,"  
Lapis shrugged, "Try not to watch too much without me,"  
"All right!"  
Soon enough, Lapis was snoring in the guest room, which she had painted dark blue a few days after living there. Peridot was passed out on the couch. She soon woke with a start. What was that noise? She thought. She heard it again. It was something between a scream and a cry. Lapis! She swiftly turned off the TV and slid into her chair. She had never wished for her legs back more than she did then. She'd do anything to be able to sprint up those steps to her sort-of-friend's aid.  
"Lapis!" She shouted, "Lapis, please! What's wrong!"  
She heard Lapis sobbing now. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She felt so trapped and useless. Her breathing spiked. Her vision went blank.  
She slowly opened her eyes. She was in Lapis's room. Her eyes locked with the girl's. Lapis's eyes were red and puffy.  
"You had a panic attack. You were... Screaming something. I came downstairs and you looked like you were having trouble breathing and then you blacked out. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I helped you upstairs the best I could. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I... I had a nightmare. It occurs so often, I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it to you. Were you- were you really that worried about me?"  
"How could I not be!? Lapis, believe it or not I care about you,"  
Lapis laughed weakly, "That's my job. I'm your caretaker,"  
They laughed together for a moment. They never realized how much they appreciated each other's laughs. It's been a little over two weeks since Lapis came to live with Peridot, but it seemed like they'd been together for a lifetime. But not in a romantic way, of course. Of course not. It was as if they thought the same thing. They blushed. Peridot wiped her eyes, "Well, since you're already here, why don't we have a sleepover?"  
"You mean it? What are we, twelve? Fourteen? Nine?"  
"What? I wasn't allowed to have sleepovers when I was a kid. My dad was really strict. My mom died when I was really little, and he was always worrying about me,"  
"Sorry about your mom. I didn't do sleepovers either. I just wasn't the social type,"  
"Well, then we'll cram a whole childhood of experience into this one night. What do ya' say?"  
Lapis snort-laughed, lighting that little fire of warmth in Peridot's heart again.  
"Fine, you dork! How do we get started?"  
Peridot rolled to her bedroom, and zipped back with her arms full of pillows and blankets, and also a few snacks that she got from the mini-fridge in her room. She rode around the room decorating it, which just made Lapis laugh ever harder. They then took turns telling stories. Peridot's were funny. Lapis's were scary. When that got old, they went about quizzing each other about themselves, with an app Peridot had on her tablet. It was all apart of Peridot's "Perfect Sleepover" plan. The party game would randomize questions which they both had to answer. If you passed, you did a dare. No exceptions. Peridot read the next question.  
"Hmmm... Favorite color. That's easy, green!"  
"Of course it is. Mine's blue,"  
"Of course. That one was easy," she tapped the tablet, "Next is... What was an embarrassing thing you did when you were younger? Well, mine is that I'd always correct everyone's grammar,"  
"I have a coworker, Pearl, who does that. Besides, you still do that,"  
"True. And you?"  
"Um, okay. Don't laugh, got it?"  
"Got it,"  
"So, when I was younger, whenever I didn't want to answer a question, I'd stick out my tongue and blow a raspberry to avoid it,"  
"Aw, 'lil Lappy's got a childish side,"  
"I has ten, okay!"  
Peridot smirked at her.  
"Okay, sixteen!"  
Peridot burst out laughing as if that was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.  
"You laugh hella dorky,"  
"And you snort when you laugh. It's quite cute, actually,"  
Lapis blushed. Did Peridot, the Queen of Cute, just call me cute?  
"Next question. Ooo! Are you a virgin? Another easy one, hah! Though, I am rather embarrassed about this, yes, I am. It is true! Peri, the most irresistible woman in the world, is a twenty-two year old virgin!" Peridot looked over at Lapis, "Lapis? Are you okay?"  
"I'm... Fine,"  
"You don't look fine,"  
"I am, though,"  
"Well, how about you, then? Are you a virgin?"  
"I don't want to answer this,"  
"Oo! Dare time!" She swiped left on her tablet, "Hmm, interesting. Jump into the nearest body of water-"  
"-No!" Lapis lurched from where she sat. Peridot looked at her questioningly.  
"N-no, Peridot, I am not a virgin,"  
"Pftt! That wasn't so hard! Geez, I'm the twenty-two year old virgin here, my answer was way more embarrassing. I mean, come on, we're both adults here!"  
Lapis took a deep breath.  
"Peridot,"  
"Yes?"  
"I-I had an ex. She was-"  
"She? Lapis your gay!?" Peridot nearly fell over.  
"Yeah, got a problem?"  
"No, its just... I am too,"  
Lapis blushed, "Just because we're both homosexuals doesn't mean we get to be friends with benefits, got it?"  
Peridot blushed as well, "Of course not! Get your mind out of the gutter, Lapis! Wait, does this mean we're friends to begin with?"  
"Yes, you dolt!"  
"I prefer clod,"  
Lapis laughed, "Now are you gonna let me talk or what? This is hard enough for me as it is, but I trust you, and I want you to know this,"  
"Alright, alright!"  
"So. I had this ex. It was back in, like, I don't know, senior year? Anyways, she was real popular. She was the only woman on the football team, wanted to apply for the military after college. I don't where she is now, last I heard of her it was from an old classmate who told me the whole military thing didnt work out. Good! The bastard..."  
"What'd she do?"  
"I... I don't know if I want to say anymore,"  
"Lapis, what did she do to you?"  
"It's more like what we did to each other. We weren't a poster couple, you know, we fought. Ugly. We hit each other too. I gave her as much bruises as she gave me. It was so... Toxic. Lots of alcohol, lots of drugs. Whole lotta bad. And one night, we were so wasted. We'd fucked a few times. Most a product of some substance. She started kissing me, but I wasn't feeling it that night. I just went off and went to bed. She raped me in my sleep,"  
Peridot's eyes widened. She cautiously put a comforting hand on Lapis's shoulder.  
"Ha. Thanks, but I don't deserve it. I couldn't remember a thing the next morning. I only knew something happened, and something hurt. I went down to the beach to think. I hate the sea. Because of what happened with my parents, but one traumatic story at a time. She found me, and decided fo come clean. The memories came flooding back. I was so angry. I wanted to kill her. No denying it now. She had over a foot on me, and was ripped from head to toe. She never stood a chance against me. We somehow ended up in the water. I tried to drown her. She got the upper hand. She knocked me out. She got away. Hadn't seen her since. Heard she transferred. Good riddance. Still doesn't change the fact that I hate myself for what I tried to do. I need a drink," Lapis started to get up.  
"No, stay. Please..."  
They looked deep into each others eyes.  
"Let's get to sleep," Peridot finished.  
Lapis tucked the smaller girl in.  
"You sure you wanna sleep in here with me?"  
"Yup,"  
"Okay..." Lapis laid down on the floor.  
"Like hell your sleeping down there, get up!"  
Lapis laughed, "You'd rather have me in there? With you?"  
"Duh, you clod!"  
"But, I'm dangerous,"  
"Not to me,"  
"You don't know that," Lapis climbed in anyways. Lapis turned to face the wall.  
"Yeah I do. Good night,"  
"Night!"  
"Sweet dreams..." Peridot whispered.


	6. Closer Now / The Fear of Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot get a little closer. / Peridot has hope and Lapis has a relapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's a P!ATD reference!!!
> 
> Some minor nudity in this one.  
> Major alcohol abuse in The Fear of Falling Apart. People with sensitivities might want to skip this one as well!
> 
> Just wanted to say that I'm not one of those people who believe Lapis was completely innocent. It was co-abusive, and both sides were wrong, I just tend to sympathize more with Lapis because she admitted that what she did was wrong, unlike Jasper. For those who skipped last chapter for its warning, all you need to know is that they both love CPH, they're both gay, and they're friends now. They had a sleepover (nothing naughty, trust me), and Peridot learned that Lapis was once in an abusive relationship.

Closer Now:  
Sunlight streamed in through the guest room's open window. Lapis blinked awake.   
I don't remember opening a window last night. She thought, Last night...  
She looked up. There was Peridot in her wheelchair struggling to lift a shirt off of her head. Lapis grinned. She catcalled, gaining the blonde's attention.   
"Oooo, take it off! Rawr,"  
Peridot blushed, then rolled her eyes.  
"Haha, Lapis, very funny. Your a comedian today, I see. Getting a good view of my bra?"  
"Oh, yeah, little miss B-cup. You're flatter than a pre-teen,"  
Peridot tsked, "Yet you're still looking. Well, too bad! You're the one who said you didn't want to be friends with benefits,"  
"Like you could tap this!"  
They laughed.  
"Naw, I'm just joking you. After what you told me last night I wouldn't dream of it,"  
Oh, right, Lapis thought. She had almost forgotten that she told the woman something so personal. Lapis looked back to her.  
"I see you have a change of clothes. What did you do, go to your room to get clothes, then come back just to change in front of me?"  
"I just didn't want to leave you alone,"  
Lapis blushed. Peridot continued to change. She was having a bit of trouble, and grunted with the effort.  
"Cloddy t-shirt..." She muttered at the clothing.  
"You okay there?" Lapis asked with concern.  
"Yup, just... Super. I've changed on my own just fine since the incident. I won't stop... Now," she continued to battle the shirt in frustration, before throwing her arms up in defeat.  
"You're right, I give up!"  
Lapis got up to help her. It was her job after all. She struggled to hide her growing blush as she removed Peridot's shirt with ease, to reveal the pinstriped sport's bra underneath. Lapis gasped. There was something along the girl's right side. Patterns. Lightning. It stained her skin.   
"They're called Litchenburg Figures, fyi. They're a little parting gift from our friend, the lightning,"  
"God, Peridot. I'm so sorry,"  
"Don't be, I should've been more careful. Besides, they're kinda cool! Now," she changed the subject, "You can leave the bra. The sweatpants are gonna be more difficult,"  
Lapis let the bra be, and went down to her Harry Potter themed sweatpants. She couldn't contain her blush now. She very slowly, while squeezing her eyes shut, peeled down Peridot's pants.  
"What's the matter? You scared of a little nudity?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows, jokingly.  
"Shut up!" Lapis said through gritted teeth. She helped Peridot finish shimmying out of her bottoms. Peridot clung to her seat for support.   
"Seriously, Peridot?" Lapis said, looking at her white boxers with little green alien print on them, "What's your deal with aliens?"  
"I don't know, something about their compassionate eyes," Peridot leaned in, eye level, with her, "Kind of like yours,"  
"Woah now, buddy! Complementing my eyes? That may be crossing the line,"  
"Oh my bad, lady undressing me!"  
"It's my job, you dork,"  
They giggled. Soon Peridot was completley dressed. Lapis knew, without a doubt, that the annoying blonde was now her friend. And she couldn't have been more thrilled about it.

\---  
The Fear of Falling Apart:  
Peridot sat accross from Lapis at the dinner table. They no longer sat in silence as they ate. They were having a quite animated discussion about the power dynamic in Camp Pining Hearts, while their food sat untouched.  
"Piper leaving the camp in season two was totally necessary for Percy's character arc in season three!" Lapis explained.  
"I know right! Like that arc did anything, though, with the addition of Paulette. Whenever Paulette is on screen Percy turns totally plastic, like a cardboard cutout! So much wasted potential..."  
They continued chattering away. Finally they shouted,  
"And all that would of been avoided if Percy was put with Pierre!" at the same time. They stared deep into eachother's eyes with an intensity they had never expressed before. An urge flew through Lapis's being. An urge to grab the blonde's face and press her lips to her own. The urge left as swiftly as it came, leaving two blushing young women in its wake. Lapis cleared her throat and got up to wash her plate. I almost kissed Peridot, She thought as she left, I almost wanted to kiss Peridot.  
That night, they went through their usual ritual. Lapis would help Peridot upstairs, and then tuck her into bed. It was childish, and made them both feep foolish, but since the sleepover they couldn't imagine a night without such comforts. Sometimes Lapis even felt the urge to climb in with her.   
"Ugh, I hate this cloddy wheelchair, and the clod lightning that put me in it! Wait, no. That's not a very Steven thing to say," Peridot took a deep breath, and then looked up at Lapis again with a perky expression, "This was unfair, sure, but I bet I'll be back on my feet in no time! And if it wasn't for that lightning, we wouldn't be like this right now. So... Close,"  
Lapis ran a hand through Peridot's hair as she pulled up the covers.  
"I'm sure you will," the words of the doctor rang in her ears, but she forced them away, "Why- and how- did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
Lapis shook her head.  
"Nevermind. Sweet dreams,"  
She got up and walked to the door.  
"Lapis?"  
She looked back.  
"Yes, Peridot?"  
"Do you really think I'll ever walk again?"  
Lapis smiled softly.  
"I really do,"  
Lapis hoped with all her heart that she was right.  
The next day went by as usual, but something seemed off. Peridot was a little less cheery than normal. Her expression turned dark whenever Lapis had to help her do something that wasn't possible to do on her own. There was an obvious lack of communication, which was never good in a functioning relationship (platonic or otherwise), so Lapis decided to speak up. Peridot just dodged around her words as if they were knives being thrown. Later that afternoon, Peridot's gloominess seemed to cease entirely. Just like that, she was back to her usual peppy self. Lapis didnt understand it, but she took it as a good sign. Lapis tucked her in that night, then left the room. She started to walk to her own room, but something told her she should give one last check on Peridot. She headed back the way she came, to find the light in her roomate's room turned on again. She crept to the door, and peeked through the keyhole. Peridot was sitting up in her her bed. The source of the light was the lamp on her bedside table. Peridot's face shone with glee, hope, and anticipation through the otherwise dim light. The girl propped herself up, and placed a foot on the ground. The weight sent her sprawling to the floor in pain. It hit Lapis harder than her ex ever had that what the doctor said was true. Peridot would never walk again. I did this to her. She was only near my house because I was talking to her. If she was out in the street this never would of happened! Tears pooled fast in her eyes and she flew down the stairs, not caring if Peridot heard her. She got to the self-forbidden wine cellar, and threw the door open, hoping Peridot had something a bit stronger than wine. She hated herself for it. She hated herself so much. She could hear Peridot calling her, but she didn't care. She fumbled with a bottle and it fell to the floor. It crashed to the floor, smashing into a million shards. The wine dripped and flowed. An ocean. The glass was the boat. Broken. Home was broken. No home. Not anymore. Her mind wasn't making any sense, but she didn't care. She rummaged around until she found some good booze. Three bottles of vodka hidden behind some chardonnay. She scrambled to the kitchen's island, and flung herself onto a bar stool. She pried open a bottle and started to down it. She could hear so many things in her head. None of them good. One voice was louder than all the others. She looked up in delirium.   
"Look who's drinking again,"  
Her. Lapis wanted to kill her. And herself. And the lightning, if that even made sense. Before she knew it the bottle was empty. And the next one. And the next one. Soon she was out. She screamed and cried, and looked at the sea of shards around her. She could almost see her reflection in one. A mess. Broken. Peridot's frightened voice was just a whisper in the distance. She realized that everytime she had finished a bottle she had thrown it as hard as she could, which explained the glass. She reached out to it with teary, drunken, desperate, crazy eyes. She touch her finger to the edge. Then her palm. The blood created yet another sea. Yet another ocean. She didnt care, and yet she did.  
"Ooow!!!"  
She stumbled back to the cellar, surprisingly missing all the glass, and grabbed a random wine, aching for more alcohol. She made her way back to the counter.   
One... More...  
She promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Readers: more fluff pls  
> Me: ANGST  
> lol and yes I know that is enough alcohol to fucking kill you. Rest in spagetti never forgetti. Jk, shes not dead, just... Resting. Please take all logic and facts in this fic all with a grain of salt. No, I am not a scientist, or a doctor, or a person who drinks alcohol (ima good bean). I am doing a tiny smidgen of research for this, but not enough to be actually accurate, if that makes sense. Heck, I found out what Litchenburg Figures are through one of you guy's comments! Yes, I know the length of these chapters are a lil inconsistent, I'm doin the best I can. High school can be stressful, and the amount of shit I went through today alone is enough to convince you life sucks. 
> 
> Speaking of which, I want to take this moment to tell y'all that I am officially dedicating this book to Alaina Hously, who saddly lost her life in last night's (this was posted in late 2018) LA bar shooting. She graduated from my school last year, and though I barely knew her, I have seen what her family is going through first hand, and want to dedicate this book to her.


	7. Back to the Hospital / Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is sent to the hospital. / They finally go home.

Back to the Hospital:  
Lapis blinked awake. This time no half-naked Peridot greeted her. The smell of the room was familiar. She was in the hospital. Peridot sat wordlessly next to her. Then she noticed she was awake.  
"Peridot, I-"  
"Did you know that was enough alcohol to kill you?"  
"What? Oh," her memories of the previous night flooded back, "I'm really sorry about all that Per-"  
"You could of died, and once again I was too helpless to do anything!" she was crying now, "I called 911 when I heard glass break, and when I found out what had happened I-" her voice broke, "I know I might never walk again, that is not, and will never be your fault!"  
"I know. I know. Its my personal shit-"  
"No, you don't know! Because we wouldn't be in this situation if you did!"  
"That's not fa-"  
"Not fair!? Life's not fair! That's why I'm stuck im this chair and why you're stuck with me!"  
Silence. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks. The doctor came in.   
"Settle down, girls, we don't want to spike her heart rate," he chided.  
"It's alright, I was just leaving," Peridot said through clenched teeth.  
"Peridot, wait!"  
She was gone.  
I was supposed to be taking care of Peridot. All I did was prove I couldn't take care of myself. Lapis thought, tears flooding her vision. Her heart rate spiked.   
"Woah there! I'm gonna need ya to take some nice, calm deep breaths for me,"   
Once Lapis had successfully (more or less) settled down, the doctor kindly told her it was best if she just went back to sleep. Lapis didn't protest. Soon her mind drifted into an uneasy sleep.

She was in a room. No windows, no doors. Everywhere Lapis looked, her own hated face stared back at her. She banged on the mirror-walls, desperate to get out. Desperate for someone to come rescue her. Its the same dream she'd been having for years. As hard as she yelled, and cried, and screamed, and pounded, no one was coming. She wasn't sure if anyone even heard... Or cared. She fell to the ground, sobbing in defeat. She knew what came next. Slowly, the room started to fill with water. She stood up, and pounded harder.  
"Please..." She knew no one would come. This time would be exactly the same as all the others. The water was getting higher now. She knew it was a dream, but the feeling of slow suffication was always so real. She braced for it. The water was reaching her waist now. She sloshed around, pondering how she was able to feel its wetness from inside her own mind. Maybe this was all real after all. What if the world outside was all a dream, and this is the only reality? What if there really was no Peridot Greene? Lapis staggered. No. That was a thought to devastating to bare. For a world without Peridot Greene was not a world Lapis wanted to live in. The water was to her shoulders now, and rising. She swam up with the water, desperatley trying to avoid going under.  
No, no, no, no, no...  
Then water started to rain from above. She could hear lightning in the distance. That was something new. The water rose ever higher, and Lapis started to bang on the glass more frantically, no longer trying to call attention. This time she sought to break it. Finally, it became to filled, and she drew a large, and final, breath. She held it tightly, for she had powerful lungs (although damaged by cigarette smoke), and swam to the middle of the tank. Was her own sorry reflection the last thing she'd see before she perished? Wait. The glass started to shift. It cleared, intil in was transparent. It was no longer a mirror. It was glass. On the other side was everyone she had ever known, and hated, the hospital receptionist, her ex, her parents, Peridot, all of them! And they were laughing. At her. Lapis released her breath in surprise. She felt the all too familiar crushing of her lungs before she was pulled from the wet hell.

"Wow, you screamed pretty loud there. I see your awake. Your girlfriend's back, so I'll leave you two alone for a bit,"  
Lapis sat up in the hospital bed. Sure enough, there was Peridot entering the room.

\---  
Home:  
"Lapis, I... I've had some time to think. I see that you are going through... A lot of personal things right now, and that is why... You can leave me if you want to. Get the help you need,"  
Lapis's heart felt like it was breaking. A series of images flashed before her eyes. Peridot's smiling face peering up at her from the rainy streets, Peridot struggling to stay optimistic in the hospital, Peridot zooming around in her wheelchair, the first time she ever set foot in Peridot's house, pushing Peridot on the swing, the picnic, the sleepover, her body in the sun's light, all of it, all of it including Peridot. Peridot who had come to mean more to her than no one ever had. Except for Steven. Steven who led them together in the first place. What a special little boy. She thought.   
"No,"  
"What? But, I've been nothing but a nuisance to y-"  
"I said no! I'm the one who gets to interrupt this time. Peridot, you mean... So much to me. Only three people have ever seen me cry: Steven, my ex, and you. You, Peridot. The promise of a home was the only thing that kept me going through my days at the orphanage. But now I realize it. That house isn't my home. Peridot, you are. I could never leave you!"  
Peridot started to cry again, this time she was smiling.  
"Wow, thanks,"  
The doctor came in and told them that Lapis was free to go. Lapis turned to Peridot.  
"Let's go home,"  
In the car, Peridot turned to Lapis.  
"Did you really mean what ypu said back there?"  
"Of course I did!"  
"Well, I just want to say...," she blushed, "You're my home, too,"  
"Awww,"  
"Oh, and there's another thing. Um, so, when that doctor called me your girlfriend, you didn't yell at her,"  
"Guess I forgot to," she was blushing now, too.  
They drove the rest of the way home in silence.  
"Oh, and by the way, I added high tech locks on the wine cellar,"  
"Ah, I figured. That's okay. I think that was the last time I'll ever drink alcohol. I think I'll quit smoking, too,"  
"About time. Why?"  
Lapis thought back to the feeling as her lungs gave out.  
"Just thought I'd start treating my body better. Who knows, maybe I'll stop all drugs next..."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!"  
Soon, they pulled into the driveway. Despite the chill in the air, Lapis had never felt so warm.


	8. City Lights / Unwelcome Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot go to Empire City. / Someone from both Lapis and Peridot's past makes a reappearance.

City Lights:  
That night, the two of them slept curled up in each other's arms... Platonically of course. They blushed through the next morning. Lapis helped Peridot downstairs, then took a shower. When she got out, she was met with a pleasant surprise. Peridot had cooked a large stack of brightly colored pancakes. She wheeled around with some blue ones on a plate, and presented Lapis with them.  
"Maple Syrup, or no?"  
"Yes please,"  
With the grace of a proffesional, Peridot drizzled the syrup on the pancakes, and added a fork. Lapis took the food, and sat on a barstool on the island counter. To top it all off, Peridot added a dallop of homemade whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles.  
"Wow, Peridot. I've never eaten food this... Colorful before,"  
"Bon appetit!"  
Lapis cut a small piece with her fork and tried it.  
"What do you think, hmm?" Peridot asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Lapis laughed.   
"It's surprisingly pretty good. What's the occasion?"  
"Can't a gal just make a nice breaky for her pal?"  
"Peridot,"  
"Alright! So, when you were in the hospital, I decided to check up while I was there, and I heard some amazing news!"  
"And what is this 'amazing news'?"  
"You'll have to wait and see!" Lapis glared at her, "I'll tell you after we eat, I promise!"  
Peridot grabbed her own plate and piled on a green pancake for herself. She sat down accross from Lapis and squeezed some syrup onto her pancakes, but not maple syrup. Chocolate syrup.  
"Ew,"  
"Don't knock it until you try it!"  
"Never,"   
Peridot giggled. After they ate, it was time for Peridot's big news.  
"So, like I said, I talked to the doctor, and... She said that my chance of recovery has increased by nearly 15%!!!"  
Lapis's heart shown with hope as she rushed over to Peridot and hugged her. She nearly fell into the smaller girls lap. She then blushed, embarassed, and attemped to right herself by leaning on the wheelchair.  
Peridot changed the subject.  
"And that's not all! I reserved seats for us tonight at a fancy restaurant in Empire City! Hooray!"   
Lapis smirked, "So, like a date?"  
Peridot's face reddened.   
Lapis snorted.  
"I'm just messing with you! I can't wait, I'll go pick out some fancy clothes,"  
"The reservation's not 'til six,"  
"What's that?" Lapis shouted from upstairs, "I can't hear you over the sound of FASHION!"  
Evening came fast enough, and Peridot stood by the door in a pretty yellow dress, while Lapis made her grand appearance from the top of the stairs. Peridot gasped as she saw her. She wore a dazzling dark blue tux, with a blue sequin bowtie. Peridot tried really hard to push all her gay thoughts aside, but all she could think about was the dazzle of her eyes, and the form-fittedness of the suit on her body.  
"Hey, Peri? I think your drooling a bit," Lapis remarked with a smirk.  
"Let's just get going already,"  
Lapis opened the door for her, and Peridot turned her wheelchair around to roll out, when Lapis grabbed a hold of the back.  
"Almost forgot!"  
Lapis pulled out a salmon clip-on bowtie and fastened it to the front of Peridot's dress.   
"It was in your room on your dresser. It doesn't match with your dress all too well, but when has that ever stopped you?"---  
Peridot was a blushing mess.  
"Wow, thanks,"  
They drove off until the city lights glimmered in the distance.

\---

Unwelcome Here:  
On the drive home from Empire City, Peridot slept, curled up in the passenger seat, her legs useless under her. Lapis occasionally peeked her eyes off the road to glance at her. She felt somwthing warm and comforting in her heart watching the girl sleep. She would do anything to lean over and press a kiss to her temple. So she did it. It was quick, amd Peridot didn't do much more than stir. When they got home, she carried her to bed, then went to bed herself. Somehow, through her unconsciousness, Peridot felt those lips on her forehead. And it made her feel warm, too.   
A few days came and went, and the two women were closer than ever. Lapis even let Peridot re-dye her blue locks. One day, Lapis went out back to tend to the garden when she heard a knock on the door.   
"I'll get it!" Peridot shouted from inside.  
"Okay!"  
Peridot opened the door to an all too familiar face. It was Jasper Quartz, who was the manager of Peridot's department at Diamond Enterprises.   
"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Ugh, what happened to you? Whatever. Jauniette Diamond wants you to return to the company. The Cluster Virus has been difficult to contain, and as the one who created it, you seem to be our only option, though a hate to admit it,"  
"Fat chance, you clod! I'm never coming back, so don't waste your, or Jauniette's, valuable time,"  
"That's Madame Diamond to you, runt! And you're coming with me whether you like it or not, if you know what's at stake!"  
"Is that a threat? Madame Clod's thugs have no jurisdiction here. If the virus is malfunctioning, good! And I didn't create the virus, I simply programmed it. It was Jauniette and her sisters who designed the cloddy thing! Take a hike, Jasper! My answer is no!"  
The crashing of a vase was heard throughout the house.  
A distant sound resembling "Sorry, Peri!" Was heard in the distance.  
Jasper shifted, on gaurd.  
"Is somebody else here?" She asked threatening.  
"Whaaaat? No, pfft, don't be rediculous! You must be hearing things. Time to go now!" She tried to push Jasper out the door, but she didn't budge. That's when Lapis strolled into the hall.  
"Sorry about the vase, Peri, I was just..." Lapis looked up perilized with fear. She came to her senses, and growled.  
"Get. Out. Now."  
"Ah, now here's that murderous brat,"  
"Get out!"  
"Fat chance, sweetheart, I'm not he're for you. Not yet, anyways,"  
"Does it look like I fucking care? If you don't get out of our house now, I'm calling the police!"  
"The police got nothing on me, bitch. Besides, I was just leaving," she turned to Peridot.  
"I see you keep interesting company,"   
She was out of the house without another word. Lapis slammed the door behind her, and proceeded to lock every lock in the vicinity. With tears forming, she marched upstairs, and locked her bedroom door behind her. Peridot felt as if she invaded on something personal. Whatever she just witnessed, it was nothing good. After a long period of time, Lapis came downstairs slowly, with puffy eyes, like she'd been crying. She sat next to Peridot on the couch silently.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Lapis shook her head slightly.  
"Understandable. Feel free to whenever you're ready,"  
Lapis smiled softly, and rested her head on Peridot's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. She spoke up finally.  
"Jasper," she sighed, "is someone I didn't think I'd ever see again, if I could help it. But of course she's back," she laughed humorlessly, as Peridot looked at her with worried eyes, "Always so full of surprises..."  
"M-May I ask-"  
"She's my ex. Yes, the same one. You know, some features of that fight I remember vividly, while some I was happy to forget. They all came flooding back when I saw her sneer," her expression turned nasty, "What was she here for anyways? Who's she to you?"  
"She was... My boss. A favorite of Miss Clodiette. She wanted me to help with a Virus our company developed to take down our competitors and rivals. What a fool I was," Peridot sighed.  
Lapis gave a small smile.  
"I prefer clod," Lapis looked at Peridot as she spoke, "Now, tell me the whole story. What happened after Jasper and I broke up?"  
"It's a long story,"  
"Good thing I'm comfortable,"


	9. The Whole Story / Meep Morps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis tells Peridot share their histories with Jasper. / Peridot teaches Lapis how to think like a Steven.

The Whole Story:  
"When I met Jasper, I was about nineteen and desperate for a job. Particularly a good job. One to make my family proud. And by family, I mean my father. I had pristine credentials from my job as a technician and programmer in high school. Despite my lack of training, I was accepted as an intern immediately. I was stuck working for the pride of the company. The youngest ever to receive such high merits. I was stuck working for Jasper," She looked over at Lapis, "Are you sure this isn't just making things worse. You seem a bit tense,"  
Lapis loosened her grip on the arm rest.  
"I'm alright. Please continue,"  
Peridot nodded, and continued.  
"So, she was always so tough on my co-workers and I. Always yelling at us. Especially me. Though, I don't know why. After a while working for her, I did some snooping around. Apparently, after graduation she was about to go off to join the military when tragedy struck. Her aunt passed away,"  
"Wow,"  
Peridot smiled, and took Lapis joining the conversation as a good sign.   
"She didn't join the military program that year. She was soon approached by a relative of her aunt's. Jauniette Diamond, one of the heads of Diamond Enterprises,"  
"I heard about her on tv a while ago. She's one of the richest women in thr state. And Delmarva's huge,"  
Peridot nodded.  
"Jasper quickly rose through the ranks. Now she's the best manager they have. They clearly have low standards,"  
"Ha. Totally,"  
It seemed that Lapis was feeling better, so Peridot smiled, and gave her a gentle embrace. It was so warm, and Lapis even caught herself sniffing the blonde's hair.  
"There's still, um, one thing I want to know. How did you meet Steven? What's happening there?"  
Peridot sighed.  
"Steven told me you might ask that at somepoint. Okay, well, so I'd been working at Diamond Enterprises for some time, and had just been promoted from payed-intern to a base-level worker. Still under Jasper. I was given my first assignment, and wasn't eager to mess up. I had to go to their facility across town to get a briefing on The Cluster Virus. I was driving downtown, when my old car broke down. I got out of the cloddy thing, and broke down on the sidewalk, believing I was screwed, and that they surely would fire me. Then came this chubby little boy, asking me what was wrong. Such a big heart, that kid,"  
"Oh, don't I know it,"  
"His family says he gets it from his late mother, who Jauniette despises by the way, but I think he gets it from his father. Yet again, I haven't met his mother, so I wouldn't know. Anyways, the little guy gave me an emotional peptalk, like the speeches in movies. Kid was so cute, that I went along with it. We managed to rent a bike, and I made it on time. At the time, the kid seemed like a miracle, and he probably was. We continued to hang out after that, and the company and my father's hold on me gradually began to loosen. He opened my heart. And that, I am eternally grateful for. One day, Jasper had me so buried in work that the light started to fade inside me. I was diagnosed with clinical depression when I was young, and I found myself taking more and more antidepressants. I nearly overdosed several times. Then Steven noticed. He started teaching me the joys of acting childish. I realized I was so much happier than when I was at work. He told me, 'If you're so unhappy at work, why don't you quit?' It was then that I realized that I had no argument. The next day, it was raining. Jasper called me inside gruffly, but I stopped. I remembered what Steven said, and suddenly there was nothing more important to me than dancing in the rain right then. It was a secret joy of mine. I kicked off those uncomfortable platform shoes, and took out my itchy tight bun. I shook out my natural curls, and I danced. Then I left the company, and I never looked back. My tech and gardening has gotten me by so far, and I couldn't be happier. My father hasn't talked to me since, but whatever. I've had more time for Steven, and art, and everything I've ever wanted to do! I owe so much to him, and I couldn't imagine life without him. Just like I can't imagine life without you,"  
Lapis beamed down at her, and wrapped her in another hug. This time they didn't let go for a long time.

\---

Meep Morps:  
Peridot rolled in front of the tv.  
"Peridot, move!"  
"I've come up with a plan, oh roomate of mine!"  
"Kill me now,"  
"Never!"  
Lapis paused her show and sat up with a groan.  
"Alright, I'm listening. Reluctantly,"  
"Today I am going to teach you to think like a Steven! And I swear you'll benefit from it,"  
Lapis laughed. She decided to play along.  
"And what will that entale?"  
"I made a multiple-step 'Peri Plan' specifically for this occasion! First, we must dress the part,"  
"Say what now?"  
Upstairs, Peridot had laid three horrendous-looking shirts on the bed for Lapis to choose from. One was a white shirt with green alien print (a personal favorite of Peridot's), one was some sort of hippi band t-shirt in an eye-hurting neon orange with the text "Orange Groove" printing accross the breast with a caroonish logo, and one was a blue tie-died shirt that was cut off at the mid-driff and fringed at the bottom. Lapis went with the third one. Next was the bottoms. A pair of acidwash belbottoms decorated with rainbow peace signs, or a pair of ridiculous hot pink bootie shorts, or an ankle length skirt in faded light blue and white. She picked the skirt.  
"Geez, Peridot, its like a hippi threw up on all your clothes! Then they were shat on by a cartoon alien in tie-die,"  
"That's ma styleee!" She responded with a laugh. Lapis laughed too. Peridot threw her a small closed box.  
"Here. Catch!"  
Lapis caught it with deadly accuracy.  
"Wow, Lapis! You should be in baseball or something!"  
"I was back in grade school. Girls were only allowed to do softball, so I cross-dressed as a dude to get in. My name was Bob,"  
Peridot bent forward with nerdy laughter. It made Lapis's heart flutter.  
"Oh, Lapis! You get better and better every day!"  
Lapis's mega gay threatened to consume her, but she had to stay strong!   
"Thanks..." She simply replied. She went into the closet to change. After dressing, she opened the box to reveal various earrings. She found a feather earring, and decided to complete the hippi look. She opened the door in a dramatic fashion.   
"How do I look?"  
Peridot's mega gay was starting to make an appearence aswell. Something about seeing her hot aid in her odd wardrobe...   
"St-st-stunning! Beauti- gorgeo- um... Neat?"   
Lapis snort laughed, making Peridot blush more.  
"Whatever, dork!"  
Peridot recovered her wits.   
"Time to hit the road!"  
"Wait, I'm seriously going out like this?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Ugh,"  
Peridot gave Lapis a verbal guide on how to skip like an idiot at the park, run like an idiot through the streets, and act like an idiot everywhere else.  
"Peridot, I don't think this is working,"  
"Of course it is! I know just where to go next! We need to get creative, and what is better place to get creative juices flowing than the art gallery? Onwards!"  
Lapis gave a little laugh, and took her to the gallery, shaking her head.  
They cocked their heads at an old statue.  
"I don't get it," Lapis stated.  
"Dig deeper, Lazuli! What is it you see?"  
Lapis knew, though, that Peridot was just as lost as she was.  
"Um, I guess I see... A man,"  
"Riiiight. And?"  
"A... Sponge? Some sort of creature? And its covering his dic-"  
"Very astout observation, Lapis! Now, what does it mean?"  
"It means... This 'Leonard Lu Douzels' guy was really gay,"  
"Excellent! Now lets go to the... Literal Thingys section!"  
Lapis marched Peridot to the exibit.  
"Oh my stars, Lapis! I think I'm in love! We must get stuff like this for the house! I mean, just look at the gloriousness of this lamp. It has a deflated basketball glued to it. It obviously represents the superiority of brilliance to sports! I must have it..."  
"I actually think making shit like this would be very fun,"  
"What is it called?"  
"I think its called 'Modern Art',"  
"Not Steveny enough!"  
"Umm... Meep morps?"  
"Perfect! Meep morps... How very Steven of you, Lapis!"  
Lapis smiled. There was really something to this whole Steven thing after all.


	10. Come Dance With Me / Even Closer Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot dance in the rain once more. / Lapis and Peridot grow even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More nudity in Even Closer Now.

Come Dance With Me:  
Peridot stares out the window. The rain trickles down the glass. She thinks about all that has happened since the last time it rained. It makes her more happy than sad. Peridot was like that at times. She never used to be like this. Not until that little clod found his way into her heart, like he does with everyone he meets. His family just grows and grows. She knew she'd never understand that kid, but she wanted to. And she wanted Lapis to want to, too. She was much happier now. Both of them were. Or at least she hoped. Peridot had gotten them impossible tickets to see Hamilton in Empire City's Starway over the last weekend. The weekend before that they had filled their entire house with their "Morps". Her vision refocused on the rain. Something came over her. She called Lapis to help her downstairs. When she got to the bottom, she reached for the door handle.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Lapis chided.  
"Oh, yes I do!" She replied, tickling her roomie to get her out of the way. The woman giggled, then recovered quickly.  
"I'm serious, Peri! As your aid, I won't let you out there again, especially after last time,"  
"Then how about as a friend,"  
"Even more so!" Lapis sighed, "Please, Peridot. I can't let you get yourself hurt again,"  
Peridot gave her a small comforting smile.  
"Hey, its okay. Its not even thundering, see?"  
Lapis looked outside.  
"Alright, but I won't feel comfortable unless I'm watching you. Stay safe, okay?"  
"Of course. And hey, thanks."  
Lapis stood in the doorway, watching her small friend, her fingers clenched around her arms. Peridot rolled around on the driveway.  
"Ya' know, I think this would be way more fun with you actually out here with me!"  
"Not a chance!"  
"Coward!"  
Lapis stuck her tongue out at her. Peridot laughed, lighting Lapis up inside. Then she slowly stepped out into the rain. Then she came sprinting over to Peridot and embraced her.  
"See, Laz? Easy," She looked up, the rain hitting her glasses and partially sheilding her eyes, "God, I wish I could dance right now. You can, you know,"  
Lapis almost laughed.  
"Me?"  
"Well, sure,"  
Lapis rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah right," but she secretly wanted to try.  
"Follow my lead," Peridot told her as she held onto Lapis, who blushed.  
"How is this even going to work?"  
"Shh..."  
Peridot rolled back and forth as Lapis followed with her feet. It was awkward and clumsy and very, very odd, but Lapis didn't complain. She soon got the hang of it. She spun Peridot around, then leaped through the rain-filled air, landing a couple feet away. She didn't care what the neighbors would think. For once she was happy. She was free. She remembered reading "The Life of Pi" back in her freshman year of high school. Near the beginning of the book Piscine Patel, the main character, pondered on the reason people hated zoos so much. He said that people think that animals would be happier free than safer, which he disagreed with. Lapis had thought he was stupid. She never thought that you could be free and safe. That was how Lapis felt now, even in the pouring rain. Peridot just screamed home and she never thought she could be any safer. Or more free. Thats when she turned around. Peridot was looking at her as if she was the most miraculous thing in the world. Lapis came closer, and closer still, until she was face to face with the girl. She sat facing Peridot in her lap, and Peridot reached the tuck Lapis's rain-soaked hair behind her ear. They were both drenched to the core, but the increasing beating of thier hearts kept them ever so warm. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, before kissing eachother in all the tenderness in the world, which Lapis previously thought was nonexistent. That the world was a cruel and heartless place. But here, kissing Peridot, Lapis now believed that it must be a kind world to give light to a soul like Peridot. And if the world could include Peridot, and kissing Peridot, maybe the world wasn't so bad.

\---

Even Closer Now:  
Kissing, and kissing, and kissing.  
Peridot still couldn't believe it. After the kiss they had blushed and laughed and spun and smiled. Everything was so... Magical. They had eventually gone inside and to the couch. More kissing. It didn't really go anywhere after that and ended with them cuddling and watching CPH, like always. Except it wasn't like always. They hadn't spoken a word since. They just fell asleep on the couch, then Lapis carried Peridot to bed. Peridot was almost convinced it was a dream, if it wasn't for Lapis's blushing face coming in to check on her every few minutes. And the vivid memories. Yep. Definitley real. Peridot couldn't recall any previous kisses in her life, but she knew that Lapis was very good at them. She could still see fireworks. She could still hear music. Wait... That was music! Peridot snapped out of her daze and slowly slid off her bed and into her wheelchair. She opened her bedroom door and rolled down the hall to the source of the noise. It was Lapis. From her room came the most beautiful singing he had ever heard. She immediatley recognized it as the song "Helpless" from Hamilton. She was just loving this girl more and more everyday! Peridot pressed her ear to the door. Lapis was changing all the pronouns feminine. Peridot smiled softly. She's such a dork. We're dorks together. She giggled. Lapis's singing wavered. Shit! Peridot went to turn her wheelchair around. Jammed, damnit! Lapis opened the door and peered down at Peridot, who gulped. Then Lapis did something unexpected. She laughed.   
"If you like my singing so much come on in, we can sing to the soundtrack together!"  
"Wow, are you sure?"  
"Get in here before I change my mind!"  
"Okay!"  
Peridot and Lapis spent a good amount of time talking and singing Hamilton karaoke, and also readjusting Peridot's wheelchair. Then Lapis sat up in her bed.  
"Alright, I gotta get changed for bed now,"  
Peridot turned to leave.  
"Hey! Where do you think your going, I still wanna hang out,"  
Peridot looked back wide-eyed.  
"Ugh, I mean you can roll into the closet while I change, dumby!"  
"Oh,"   
Peridot entered the closet, closing the door, and squeezing her eyes shut for good measure.  
"So..." She started, "are we ever gonna talk about what happened?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean-" Peridot's eyes fluttered open and she peered through the gaps in the closet out of habit. She froze. Her pupils dilated and all thought evaporated. Boooooobs. But it was more than that. Lapis's body in the the dim lamplight made her heart pound to the point where she thought it might explode. She made out tattooed wings on the woman's back surrounding a long dark scar. It was faded, and jagged, and oh so beautiful. Her breasts weren't even the best par- WAIT WTF AM I DOING!!??!? She stiffled a scream and threw her palms forcefully over her own eyes. Shame and embarrassement flooded her. She had been raised better than this! She heard the closet door open and slowly removed her hands to see a shirtless Lapis staring right at her.   
"Got a peek of the good stuff?" She joked.  
"I am SO sorry, Lapis!!!! Ijust-itwasanaccidentandI'mso-"  
Lapis just started laughing hysterically.  
"Oh my god! You really are such a dork! That's okay, you're my dork,"  
Peridot blushed.  
"Wait! As in-?"  
"We'll see, Peridot. You're not a bad kisser. Sure beats any of my exes by a long shot," she winked.  
She proceeded to pull on a shirt at last.   
"Now I'd suggest covering your eyes for real now before you see something you'll regret!" She joked, and just like that everything felt fine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess its a not-so-slow burn lol


	11. Enhancements / Steven's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets a temporary upgrade. / Steven invite Lapis and Peridot over for game night.

Enhancements:  
Peridot squirmed with anticipation in her wheelchair. Lapis sat very supportive next to her. Ever since the kiss their relationship had been... confusing to say the least. Peridot is constantly left wondering what they even were. Now they sat in the hospital. Waiting. They had gotten a pretty promising message from Peridot's doctor saying that they had a new advancement that they wanted Peridot to test out. Finally, the doctor stepped out of the door.  
"Peridot Greene? You can come in now,"  
Lapis got up and rolled Peridot into the room wordlessly.   
"So, we just got a shipment of new technology in, and I thought that you would at least be interested, so I had them send it my way," the doctor told them, before going into a back room and returning with a box. She opened it and took two long things from foam packaging. They were black and green and resembled robotic limbs. She helped Peridot slide into them. Then she helped Peridot stand up. Peridot's eyes lit up.   
"Wow! Seems like they adapt to my muscle function and support upright movement!" Peridot exclaimed. She tried to take a step. She staggered. "Hm. Not very stable. Not very comfortable, either,"  
"They are only prototypes. You will keep these on for about three weeks to have them reshape your tissue and readjust your joints to the position and-"  
"Excuse me, but are there any side effects? It seems extremely pressurized, and I'm not sure if that's particularly healthy," Lapis interrupted. Peridot blushed. Hearing Lapis speak on her behalf- and in a hot, intellectual manner- made her heart flutter.   
"No side effects have been reported, but I'm sure Ms. Greene would agree that any side effects would be worth it. This is her ability to walk again we're talking about after all!" the nurse answered, snappishly. She was clearly annoyed at Lapis's interruption, "Even if it is quite costly to rent it out for that long..."  
"We'll take it," Lapis confirmed, squeezing Peridot's shoulder, "Any chance to get Peridot walking again is worth it,"  
"It is up to Peridot,"  
They turned to Peridot.  
"What do you say?"   
"Um, yes, of course we'll take it. Thank you,"  
On their way out, Peridot almost fell twice.   
"I hate these cloddy things!" she groaned. Lapis laughed.  
"Is that any way to speak about the things that can get you from wheel chair to having a cane in only three weeks?"  
"Ugh, they remind me of those uncomfortable platform shoes Madam Diamond made me wear. She wanted me to be 'taller' and 'more poise'. Basically more professional looking, and less like a gremlin,"  
"Yikes,"  
"I know, right? Charming woman," She tripped one more times, "Ow! As soon as we get home I'm switching to my wheelchair,"  
"Nuh uh, missy. You made a commitment, and it is my job to keep you to it!"  
"Oof. I guess I better make the most of it..."  
"What's that supposed to me-"  
Peridot twirled Lapis around with wobbling grace and placed her arm next to Lapis's head on the car door. She leaned in seductivley. Lapis's laughter ceased for a moment, before picking up again, now accompanied by a growing blush.  
"I'm still taller than you, you dork!"  
"Yeah, but not by much!"  
"Come on, you anime reject," Lapis replied, forcing her blush away the best she could.  
They got in the car and drove home.

\---

Steven's Family:  
Steven skipped along, holding his two friends' hands.   
"Steven, slow down!" shouted Peridot, "I'm not all used to these things yet!"  
"Sorry, Peridot! I'm just super excited to show you my surprise!"  
Lapis laughed at the young boy's cuteness.  
"Here we are!" he said at last, leading them into his beach side home, "Amethyst! Pearl! Garnet! I brought my guests for game night!"  
Pearl sat on the couch next to Connie.  
"Oh hello, honey, I just finished up Connie's fencing lesson. Is it alright if she joins us as well?" Pearl replied.  
Steven smiled and blushed.   
"Of course."  
"Steve-O's gotta girlfriend!" Amethyst teased from the kitchen.  
"Oh, Amethyst cut that out!" Pearl huffed at her. Steven blushed deeper. So did Connie.  
"Who's that you've got with you, Steven? Is that...?" Garnet asked.   
"Lapis!?" Pearl stood up, "So, you quit on us at the coffee shop up and out of nowhere, then you show up with Steven months later? Do you know how hard it was finding a replacement?"  
Lapis rolled her eyes.   
Steven laughed nervously, "But that doesn't matter now because we're all gonna be buds and get along great! Right, Pearl?"  
Pearl looked at Garnet.  
"Of course, Steven."  
"Yo! Is that Peridot Greene you've brought with her? Sup, man! Haven't seen ya' since highschool." Amethyst left the kitchen to greet her guests.  
"I didn't think you'd remember me. We didn't talk much."  
"I never forget a face... most of the time, anyways."  
Steven dove into a closet and brought out Scrabble.  
"It's game time!" He cheered.  
Once the game was all set up Lapis helped Peridot take a seat on the couch.  
"So what's the deal with the futuristic looking leg braces?"  
"Amethyst, don't be rude!"  
"What? It was a fair question."  
"Oh," Peridot looked down at her legs, "There was an... accident... a few months ago. Lapis offered to quit her job to take care of me."  
Lapis blushed, "Well, she pays well. We've been living together ever since."  
"You two must be very close." Garnet remarked.  
The women were a blushing mess.  
"Oh, well, I, um, would say that we are pretty close, I mean- yeah, sure."   
"Just a little bit..." Peridot added.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Hey, what happened to game night? Let's get this crackin'! Ugh, wait. What's with this nerd game, Steven?"  
"It's Pearl's turn to pick the game. She said she wanted Scrabble this morning."  
"It's fun and educational!" Pearl beamed.  
"Bor-ing! I say we play Hungry Hungry Hippos! We haven't played that one in ages."  
"It's only for four players, and as you can see we have company!"  
"That's right! Lapis? Peri? What do you dudes think?"  
"Um... Scrabble is fine?" Peridot mumbled.  
"Ha!"  
"Boo! This is gonna be a long game..."


	12. Game Night Continues / Medicine Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot join Steven for game night. / Peridot snoops around in Lapis's medicine cabinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References drug use in Medicine Cabinet.

Game Night Continues:  
Peridot squinted at the scrabble board. Pearl smirked at Peridot's confusion.  
"Aha!" she said at last, adding three letters to the board. Pearl frowned.  
"Cl-o-d? That's not a word!"  
"Well, I'd beg to differ!" Peridot replied, matter of factly, reaching for her phone.  
"No need, Peridactyl, I got this," Amethyst was eager to knock Pearl's attitude down a peg, "Let's see... Clod, noun. A clump of dirt or clay. Informally, a stupid person. It's a word. Take a chill pill, Pearl,"  
Peridot gave Amethyst a high five.  
"It has to show up in a traditional dictionary," Pearl said, reaching to take a large, heavy book off a nearby shelf.  
"Says who?" Lapis huffed, joining the altercation.  
"Says the rules!"  
"Oh, get that stick out of your ass for once!"  
"AMETHYST!" Pearl lurched to cover Steven and Connie's innocent ears. The rolled their eyes in response.  
"Pearl, let it be," said Garnet with finality. That was the end of their quarrel.   
The game continued for a bit.  
"So, Peridot. What do you do for a living?" Pearl asked, feigning politeness. She was obviously still bitter.  
"Well, I'm a gardener. And I do some stuff with computers on the side,"  
"Doesn't seem all too financially stable, does it?"  
"Not any more than working minimum wage at a coffee shop,"  
The two women glared at each other.  
"Isn't dad bringing over some pizzas soon?" asked Steven, changing the subject.  
"Greg isn't all too reliable. We should call and check in-" Pearl suggested, when they heard a knock at the door.  
"Hey!" A masculine voice called through the screen, "Schtu-ball! Your favorite dad-io is on your patio!"  
"Dad!" Steven perked up and answered the door, when his smile dropped, "Square pizza! You brought square pizza!? Nooooooo!"  
"Relax, Schtu-ball, it tastes just the same,"  
"And I thought you said you loved all basic shapes?" Garnet asked with a smile from the living room.  
"But not on pizza!"   
Connie giggled at Steven's overreaction. He could just be so silly sometimes.  
"Never mind all that," Garnet said, "I have an important announcement to make. As some of you may know, I've been trying to find a job in therapy, don't give me that look Pearl, we all knew the coffee shop wasn't permanent, well, I've found a job as a therapist and will be starting next week!"  
Her family showered her in congratulations, while Peridot and Lapis gave their good wishes politely, trying not to make things too awkward.  
They continued their board games, and soon it became late. Connie's mother came to pick her up, and Steven started to yawn.   
"I guess we should get going," Lapis told them at last, "This was actually pretty fun,"  
"Glad you enjoyed it! Even with Pearl's lousy game choice,"   
Pearl glared at Amethyst, looked like she wanted to say something, then decided against it.  
"You know, you guys can come over next Saturday after Steven's curfew and we can all hang out again... as adults," she added looking at Steven's pouting face, "if your up for it,"  
"Sure! Maybe we can get to know you guys a little more. What do you think, Lapis?"  
"I think I'd like that. Well, see you," they hugged Steven goodbye, and were off.  
"They were pretty nice," Peridot noted to Lapis on the car ride home.   
"Yeah... I guess they were,"

\---

Medicine Cabinet:  
"Seriously, Lapis?"  
"I told you not to go through my fucking things!"  
"You could of asked me before bringing... You know, these kinds of things... Into the house!"  
"You could of asked me before going through my fucking meds! You knew I needed drugs when I moved in!"  
"I thought you meant pills and stuff! Which you also have a large amount of by the way, are these ones even perscription?"  
"Yes!!!"  
"Good to know!!! Now, explain the marijuana, Lazuli! Am I to believe that is perscription, too?"  
"YES!!!"  
"What? Really?"  
"Ever heard of medical marijuana, you dork?"  
"Um... No?"  
Lapis facepalmed and shook her head at Peridot. She was sometimes very frusterated with her. Then Peridot began to laugh, and Lapis laughed with her. That was the end of that argument. Arguments like these were relatively common in the Lapis and Peridot household. A few days later they finally got that call from Peridot's doctor that they were waiting on. Peridot had to admit, she was almost sad to see her limb enhancers go. But then again, they were quite annoying, and it felt so good to be back to her old self again. Peridot was surprised to realize that she could almost walk again! The hospital provided her with a cane and a walker. Peridot was quick to decorate both with alien stickers, of course, and Lapis even helped! Peridot still kept her wheelchair for emergencies. All was fine in their home... Until Peridot brought up something unexpected while they sat on the couch.   
"Lapis... I saw some peculiar pills while snooping in the medicine cabinet a couple days back. Peculiarlt familiar pills, anyways," Peridot said, cautiously, "Lapis... Do you have depression?"  
Lapis burst out laughing.  
Peridot looked on concerningly.  
"Oh, Peri, did you just figure that out? Um, hello? Depression poster child here!"  
"It's just, as I have mentioned to you before, I... Used to have depression, too,"  
"Oh, damn, Peri, that's right! I'm sorry, I totally forgot!"  
"It's alright. I just wanted you to know that you always have someone to talk about your mental illnesses with. Someone who kinda knows what you're going through,"  
Lapis smiled, that unusual feeling of home rising in her again.  
"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind,"  
They leaned a little closer together on the couch as they watched Camp Pining Hearts.


	13. Endless Possibilities / Koi Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot hang out with some friends. / Lapis and Peridot go on their first official date.

Endless Possibilities:  
Lapis and Peridot arrived at Steven's Beach House at seven o' clock on the dot. "Hey! There you are! Come join us, we're playing poker," Amethyst called from where her, Garnet, and Pearl were sitting at a porch table under an umbrella.   
"Can I offer you two some beverages?" asked pearl hospitably, gesturing to a cooler of beers next to her.  
"Oh, um, I don't drink," Lapis replied, embarrassed.  
"That's alright," Garnet replied, "We have more drinks inside. Amethyst?"  
Amethyst groaned about having to get up and rushed into the kitchen.  
"What would ya like?" she shouted from inside.  
"A water would be fine, please!"  
After the drinks were situated and they all were seated at the table, Garnet dealed out cards to them.   
Peridot awkwardly gripped a beer. She was never a huge fan of it, but she was eager to impress their new friends.   
Lapis got out a cigarette instinctively at one point, but then put it away, remembering that she was trying to quit. Peridot and Amethyst seemed to get along very well and reminisced about high school. Lapis didn't particularly fit with any of the women, but Amethyst's company was pretty enjoyable to her as well.   
"My sisters and I were orphaned at a pretty young age. After some time in the foster system, my oldest sister got adopted. Part of me was glad to see her go, as she had bullied me and made me feel like shit for years, but she was family. And I knew that maybe if she got adopted and I didn't that she was right about me being wrong all these years..." Amethyst's cheery face started to go dark for a second, "but that was before Rose. She gave me a home and made me feel wanted, ya know? We weren't too far apart in age so I didn't consider her a mother really, but after she passed I... It was like I lost a mother, and I guess I did. Put I realized that I still have a family, and I'm still very much wanted." Amethyst gave a small smile and Pearl gave her a supportive hug. Peridot was getting a bit teary.   
"So, um, Pearl, what's your story?" Lapis asked turning the Pearl.   
"Oh, me? Well, that's a bit of a long story... I'd known Rose since forever! Then came Greg, and before long... I don't wanna talk about it,"  
Lapis understood not wanting to talk about something, so she left her alone. Garnet went next.  
"My moms had a very homophobic upbringing. My mom, Ruby, was hired as a body guard for my other mom, Sapphire, who was a pop idol in Britain at the time. Barely anyone's heard of her now. They fell in love in secret and when they were found out Sapphire's career was ruined. They had me then moved to America for a new start. Ruby's now a gym teacher, and Sapphire's a school counselor. She inspired me to be a therapist. I met Rose and Pearl a long time ago at some place or other. I became her roommate and the rest is history," Garnet explained. Peridot sighed.  
"So romantic!" she said.  
"They got married last year,"  
"Now," Amethyst started, "What's your story,"  
"Oh," Peridot started, "Well after high school I-"  
"Not that. When did you two..."  
They blushed furiously. Lapis looked down at her water cup.  
"Oh, it-it's not like that, Amethyst, we're, um, just friends... Well, it's complicated," Peridot stammered, with a glance to Lapis, who had taken a particular interest in her cup.  
"Well, my bad, guys. You guys were lookin' real comfy together over there and I just assumed-"  
"Lapis? What are we?"  
An awkward silence filled the air.  
"Are- Are we together?"  
"Are we?"  
"I-I guess," Peridot swallowed, "I guess so..."  
"Yeah,"  
"Yeah,"  
At the end of the night, after the two had said their goodbyes to the women and set off down the beach toward's their car, Garnet turned to her family.  
"I don't know about you, but I have a good feeling about them,"  
"Do you think they can help us?" Pearl asked.  
"We've been watching them for a long time now. I think they will do. If we have any chance of stopping what's coming, we'll have to trust them,"  
"Are you sure, Garn? There could be endless possibilities! Maybe casualties!" Amethyst chimed in.  
"I trust them. They'll have to do, when their ready,"  
"Yeah, when their ready..."

\---

Koi Pond:  
In the midst of the live music and the normal restaurant chatter sat Lapis and Peridot on what they were proud to say was one-hundred percent, definitely, without a shadow of a doubt a date. And their first official one at that. Peridot fiddled with her salmon colored bow tie.   
"So um, nice weather we're having,"  
Lapis snorted in reply and Peridot broke into an embarrassed smile.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it! You're just so cute,"  
Peridot's cheeks reddened as she continued to fidget with the bow tie.   
"Thanks... I guess I've just been out of the game for a while, and I really like you, Lapis. I just want this to go well,"  
"I do, too..."  
They stared at each other for a little bit after that before the server finally arrived.  
"Any drinks for you ladies?" the man asked.  
"Just some water for me," Lapis replied.  
"And maybe a glass of wine," she remembered Lapis, "No, actually, a water would be fine for me, too," Peridot replied, as well.  
After the waiter had gone Lapis leaned in towards Peridot.  
"You don't need to stop drinking for me, you know," she whispered a bit loudly.  
"I know, I just, um, don't want to wave it in your face or anything,"  
"I'm stronger than I look, seeing you drink won't tempt me,"  
Peridot considered bringing up her recent episode, but she didn't want the date to turn sour, so instead she changed the subject.  
"I saw a koi pond outside, if you want to go check it out with me after dinner that would be a pretty 'date-y' thing to do,"  
"Yeah, maybe,"  
Their drinks arrived soon enough, and after that soon came their food.  
Lapis started on her sushi as soon as it arrived.  
"Hungry much?" asked Peridot.  
"Starving," came Lapis's muffled voice through all the food.  
Peridot gave her a loving smile, then started on her own soup.  
Throughout the night their conversations consisted mostly of homely matters. Peridot suggested giving Lapis a raise for all the gardening she did while Peridot was still out of commission. It kind of pulled Lapis back into reality. Peridot was technically her employer. Even though Lapis was a volunteer, Peridot still insisted on paying her. Was Peridot her boss? It almost made her question the legitimacy of their new relationship. Then she noticed Peridot looking at her with those concerned eyes and all her worries seemed to flit away like butterflies.  
"Lapis, is something bothering you?"  
"No, it's nothing,"  
"If you're sure..."  
After they finished up and payed, Peridot made to leave the resteraunt, when Lapis grabbed her hand, and led her towards the back. Peridot blushed at the unexpected contact.  
"Wait, didn't you want to check out the koi pond?" she asked, opening the back door and taking them into a little garden.  
"Um, y-yes," Peridot stammered, Lapis looked heavenly in the moonlight.  
They strolled towards the pond. Lapis watched the swimming fish attentively.  
They sat down together on a bench, and Peridot let out a small gasp as Lapis cuddled close to her, leaning her head on the smaller woman's shoulder. Peridot almost dropped her cane in surprise. Peridot leaned into the touch with a sigh.  
"Thanks for tonight, Peridot, it was a good date,  
Peridot blushed once again.  
"Oh, N-no prob, Bob,"  
Lapis laughed at the inside joke, feeling warm at Peridot remembering her baseball story, or she forgot and was just using the popular saying. Lapis didn't care either way.  
"We should get a pond like this in the garden,"  
"Mmhm,  
Lapis was leaning in close to Peridot's face. A slight bit of panic rose in Peridot's chest, but she decided to take control, and lurched forward, kissing Lapis passionately.  
Not bad, 'Dot, she thought, before kissing Lapis harder, then pulling away, savoring the sweetness of her now-girlfriend's lips.  
"You're a really good kisser, ya' know?" Lapis giggled.  
"Yeah, I know. Now kiss me again, you clod!"


	14. DISCONTINUATION

I'm so sorry to do this.

It's pretty much the worst thing for a fic enjoyer to hear...

I am discontinuing this fic.

I've just lost interest.

BUT

Here is the document I planned everything out on so you can see where I was planning on taking it:

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uBYvvsFmQfeq492qWgwRDnkT74RWcbxVNhtX7GeMGtM/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
